


No one but me

by JessiDWalton, lion_62



Series: Alpha/Omega - Maylor [10]
Category: Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018), Queen (Band)
Genre: Alpha!Brian, Alpha!John, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Bitch trying to hit on Brian, Blow Jobs, Brian fucking loves how possessive Roger gets..., Freddie and Roger crack me up, Fucking Freddie, Loving smut at the end, M/M, Omega!Freddie, Omega!Roger, Poor Brian, Poor John, Possessive!Roger, Rog ain't having any of that shit, Semi Public Sex, Smut, Steamy Smut, face fuck, tying up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-21
Updated: 2018-12-21
Packaged: 2019-09-24 06:12:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17095325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JessiDWalton/pseuds/JessiDWalton, https://archiveofourown.org/users/lion_62/pseuds/lion_62
Summary: A pretty omega tries to hit on Brian and Roger gets rather jealous. Determined to prove that Brian is his.





	No one but me

**Author's Note:**

> Here is the 10th part of Maylor Alpha/Omega!!<3 We started off with Possessive Brian, so we thought it appropriate to make possessive Roger as part 10!  
> There is Smut in this part so please read at your own risks!!!!  
> We hope you enjoy this!!<3 Be ready for the next part coming up, we're both very excited ;)

Brian looked across the bar from the table he sat at, a blonde head quickly making his way to the bar. It was late January, and Brian had wanted to take his omega out after a long day of working in the studio. He sighed happily, his mind filled with the tune his omega was humming across their bond. 

 

Roger hummed happily as he reached the bar and ordered them both another beer. They had been at the bar for about an hour or so. He was rather tired earlier, but his alpha seemed so happy to want to take him out after their long day. How could he say no to his sweet lover? Especially since they were trying to make a date night every week and they knew it was important to set time aside for each other no matter how tired they were. So Roger had pushed his sleepy thoughts far back and let a new energy fill him. 

 

He waited for their drinks patiently, his mind slightly buzzed and cloudy from the past few drinks but he wasn’t drunk. Though he kinda wished he was, especially with how crowded the bar was getting. He liked crowds of people, but only when he was drunk enough to tune them out… Soon the bartender slid him the two drinks and Roger turned quickly and made his way back to his lover. 

 

His entire body froze as he spied a pretty little blacked haired omega cooing over Brian. Her hand resting on  _ his _ alpha’s arm. Though his looked very uncomfortable, obviously just wishing the woman would take his hints and leave him be. But the pretty little thing shrugged his uncomfortable state as shyness and giggled. Pressing herself closer to the older man, making Brian jerk away from her.

 

“I’m sorry, but I’ve told you-” Brian began to say.   
  
“You have an omega~? I bet she’s not half the woman I am~” She purrs before both her and Brian jump at the sound of Roger slamming the two beers onto the table. Her wide brown eyes darted to Roger.

 

“Brian,  _ love,  _ Who is  _ this _ ?” Roger paints on a fake smile while he practically growls his words out. He wasn’t mad at Brian, he knew his alpha was innocent in this case, but this woman… the  _ nerve _ she had. “I didn’t realize this bar hired whores. Sorry,  _ darling _ , but he’s not interested. Go find someone else to fill your needs. He’s  _ mine _ .” The woman gaped at the blonde man.

 

“I am  _ NOT  _ a _ WHORE! _ ” She yells, Roger just scoffs.

 

“Could have fooled me. You look like the village bicycle, everyone must have had a go at you. Who knows what you have.” He hisses. The pretty girl blushes deeply and growls softly.

 

“Wh-whatever! Fuck you!” She hisses right back before quickly taking her leave. 

 

Roger’s darkened blue eyes follow her as she weaves through the crowd, away from them, before his eyes dart to his lovers wide hazel eyes. The omega growls softly as instantly straddles Brian’s lap. Taking the older man’s face between his hands and forcing him to look up at him. Making direct eye contact.

 

“You should have  _ pushed _ that  _ bitch _ off you.” He growls deeply, eyes narrowing. “I can smell her  _ sickening _ scent on you.” He grumbles, his mind racing from the mix of alcohol and possessiveness welling deep inside him. His cold hands ran down the alpha’s face, down to his neck and to his upper chest. Pale fingers working at his button up shirt, undoing the first few and opening the shirt just enough to show his softly heaving chest.  

 

Leaning down, Roger started to lick and bite at the older man’s neck as his hands ran and danced over the bare, warm skin of Brian’s upper chest. He moved from the right side of his alpha's neck to left side, biting and sucking. Leaving a trail of marks, trying to replace  _ her _ scent with his own. 

 

“Oh-h  _ fuck!”  _ Brian gasped, lifting his head to give his omega better access. Roger was probably right, he shouldn’t have let the omega get that close, but if it meant Roger acting like  _ this,  _ he would have done it again. His hands moved to the omegas hips, pulling him closer. “I'm sorry, Rog. I'm yours, I promise.” He leaned down to press a kiss to the omegas ear. “She just came at me, before I could do anything she was touching me. If felt so wrong, not having  _ your  _ hands on me.  _ Fuck,  _ you smell so good, so much better than that slut.”

 

Roger growled and bit down at the older man’s collar bone, hard enough to taste iron on his tongue as small droplets of blood slipped from the bite. He gave a small purr at the way Brian groaned out and how his hips snapped up. The omega licked at the harsh bite mark and gave it a small kiss before leaning back. His hands running up his chest and neck until they were in the curled mess of Brian’s hair. He gently gripped his hair and pulled his head further back, loving the gasp  _ his _ alpha gave. 

 

“ _ You _ are  _ mine _ ,  _ Brian _ . No other _ bitch  _ could ever  _ replace _ me, do you understand?” He growls softly. “Only  _ I  _ know what makes you crazy.” His hips skillfully grind down against the growing tent in his lovers jeans, as if to prove a point. “I know how to please you and believe me, no other omega could do  _ half _ the things I can.” He licks up the bruised neck and gently nips at Brian’s adam's apple before continuing up and kissing the older man harshly. Their teeth clashing and tongue meeting messily. A small growl coming from the omega’s throat.

 

“Ah-h y-yes, Rog,  _ yours.”  _ Brian panted, more turned on by Roger's possessiveness than he would have thought. “Fuck, babe.” He hissed as Roger's teeth and tongue moved over his neck and chest. “Y-you're the only one who can take my cock, the only one who I can find pleasure with. You're the only one that can make me…. Make me laugh and have fun. Mmm Roger, only you make me happy. I only love you, I only want you, I only have eyes for you… F- _ fuck!...  _ Babe, I only ever want to be with you. Everyone else is dull com-compared to you.” Brian's hips snapped up on their own account, his hand tangling in the blond hair. “ _ Roger!” _

 

“Ah, ah, Daddy.” Roger tsks softly into Brian’s ear before biting at the outer lobe gently. “Keep your hips down or I’ll tie you to our bed at home and leave you there to think about just how much you  _ need  _ me.”  He smirks at the way his alpha tries to hold back a  _ whine _ . “How about I  _ show _ that  _ bitch _ that you’re  _ mine _ ~” He smirks. “Want that~? Huh,  _ daddy _ ? Want your baby to show the rest of these  _ assholes _ that you’re mine~?” His hips roll down as he leans back.

 

The music around them grew louder around them and Roger rocked his hips to the beat. Smirking, he bit his lip and leaned his head back. Grinding his hips down in a circular motion, his hands pulling at Brian’s curls before slowly sliding back down to Brian’s chest. Unbuttoning more of the older man’s shirt, his hands roaming over his bare chest. 

 

“Look, lover~ She can’t take her eyes off us~” The omega whispers, nodding over to the black haired omega watching them from the other side of the crowded bar. He smirked and kept direct eye contact as he continued to grind against  _ his  _ alpha. 

 

All Brian could do was flick his eyes to the other omega, too drawn in by  _ his own _ omega to care. Roger's smaller body was using his  _ just right,  _ and Brian couldn't get enough. He drank in the look of pure pleasure and lust on Roger's face, needing more, but not daring to move or upset the omega in case he stopped. 

 

“Roger, you're so sexy. Do you have any idea what you're doing to me?” Brain growled, taking a hand off his lovers hip to open his shirt the rest of the way. He sunk further into his chair and spread his legs wide, giving his omega better access. “So fucking sexy, I can't keep my eyes off of you.” 

 

“I know  _ exactly _ what I’m doing to you, my love~” Roger  _ purrs _ with a smirk. “How hard you are, right now~ God, I don’t think you’ll be able to get home like this~ Should I fix it~?” He hums, tilting his head innocently. Smirking softly and arching his eyebrow.

 

“ _ Yes, please!”  _ Brian moaned, gripping the omegas hips tighter. “Roger, make everyone know I'm yours.” Brian couldn’t believe how much Roger was possessive. He would have never guessed, as he always made it very clear he was the alphas. Then again, he knew the omega was his, but that didn’t stop  _ Brian  _ from becoming possesive only a few weeks before. “F-fuck, Roger.” He cried trying to shove his hips forward into the omegas tight ass.

 

“Let me suck you off, babe~?” He purrs again, leaning down and licking up his neck. “I could do it right here with no problem~ Or in the bathroom with a  _ little _ more privacy. Up to you, lover~” He nips at the bruised neck, adding a few more hickies here and there.

 

“Sounds like a challenge to do it here.” Brian tried to flirt, his voice too breathy to fool anyone. “B-Bathroom I think, we can try public later.” The alpha whined, his fingers gripping tight at the omegas ass and hip. 

 

“Come on, lover~” Roger coos before getting up easily, grabbing his alpha's hand and gently helping the older man up before leading him to the bathroom. As soon as the door was closed, he pushed Brian against the wall and kissed him deeply before dropping straight to his knees. Palming him gently through jeans. “Think that pretty omega would do this for you,  _ daddy _ ?” Roger smirks and bites his lip as he glances up at his lover. His hands slowly working the jeans open and slipping them down to Brian’s thighs along with his boxers, letting his lovers cock spring free.

 

Licking his lips, he wasted no time to dive in and licking the aching member from the base up to the head before lapping hungrily at the head of the cock. Loving the bitter taste of his lovers pre-cum. He takes the head into his mouth and sucks happily, eyes fluttering close. Sucking more and more into his mouth as he began to bob his head in a steady rhythm. Moaning softly around the thick cock before deep throating suddenly. At this point, the omega had so much…  _ practice _ he was able to take his thick lover down his throat with more ease. It still was a struggle, but he could do it. And it just made him more excited…

 

Roger pulled away, panting softly. His lips glistening with a mixture of saliva and pre-cum. “Baby… God, Bri, I love your fucking cock.” He purrs, licking up the shaft one more time before glancing up at his lover. “I want… I want you to take control, daddy… Exercise my throat... Train me to take you properly~” He licks his lips hungrily, his voice shaking with need. “Let me show you what I can do just for you… Something no one could  _ ever _ dream of doing to you~”

 

Brian let his head fall against the door, letting out a groan. “Squeeze my wrist if it's too much or you need me to stop.” The alpha took the omegas head between his hands, pulling him close. “Open for me.” The smaller mans mouth popped open, his tongue slipping out to reach for the swollen cock. 

 

Softly Brian let the tip of his cock roll onto the wet heat. Moving slowly, barely the tip moving past those lips. He watched, his eyes locked with Rogers. Suddenly he snapped his hips forward, keeping the omegas head still, hitting the back of his throat. Roger gagged slightly, the alpha pulled out to let him breath, but the omega just whined, chasing after. Brian again slipped in, slowly pushing until the base hit Roger's lip. He repeated the movement slowly, achingly slow, watching his cock disappear down Roger's throat. 

 

“Such a good boy.” Brain hummed. “You can take all of daddy so well. No one has ever and never will be able to take me like you can.” He pulled his hips back before slamming them forward, moaning as Roger coughed around his large size. He began to speed up his movements, trying to find pleasure in Roger's hanging open mouth. 

 

“Baby, you have to suck.” Brian cried, his movements slowing to a stop. “I know you can take me, but I doesnt feel as good as when you suck me off. I don't like face fucking you.” He looked at his omega, who had tears in his eyes from his throat being used so violently. “Prove to me you can get me off with no help. Prove that only you can suck me so well I cum, that I don't have to chase my pleasure, because you know just how to give it to me, like no one else can. Prove to that whore she could never please me like you can. Come on, baby, show daddy and that whore only you can get me off with your mouth.” Brian begged, his fingers carding through the tangle of blond hair. “Have I told you you're the only person who has been able to take me all the way down your throat? You're the only one to make me cum from a blow job alone? Baby you're so good for me, now show that  _ slut  _ I’m yours and only you can do this to me. _.”  _ He challenged his omega. 

 

Roger hummed softly before starting to suck again. Closing his eyes and letting the tears fall to his cheeks. Though he loved it… he loved how it felt to have Brian use his throat like that… He moaned softly, sucking harder and deep throating his large lover. Sucking and bobbing his head in a good, steady rhythm. His nose buried in the thick, brown curls at his lovers base. Only coming up for air once or twice before taking him again. Opening his eyes and staring up into those hazel eyes as he took him down his throat with ease. Moaning around his thick cock. Blue eyes swirling with lust.

 

“F-fuck!” Brian hissed, his hips starting to make little movements of their own. “I'm close, Rog, I'm really close.” The omega seemed to double his efforts, swirling his tongue more and moaning to send vibrations down his shaft. Roger's eyes locked with his as he filled their bond with thoughts of swallowing the alphas load down. “ _ Ro-”  _ was all he was able to get out before his hips snapped forward and he came. White blurred his vision as he shook with the force of it. He felt his hand tighten in the omegas hair, his own voice letting out a cry.

 

The omegas eyes rolled back in pleasure as he felt the hot cum shoot down his throat. He coughed slightly around his alpha's cock because the thick liquid was a challenge to swallow, but he was determined to not let a drop spill. He let Brian hold his head still and his hips slowly rolled and rode his orgasam out. Loving the cry from his lover and  _ especially _ loving the taste of him down his throat… 

 

Slowly he pulled away as Brian panted out, only making him smirk as he leaned forward and began to lick the softening cock clean. Humming as he did so before he slowly pulled the boxers and jeans back up. Standing up himself, he licked his swollen, used, wet lips happily and leaned up to give Brian a deep, messy kiss. Letting the older man taste himself on his lips.

 

“Let's go home, daddy…” He mutters against the alphas lips.

 

The alpha hummed, his eyes closed, still on cloud nine. “Okay, but my legs feel like jello.” He chuckled letting the omega take his hand and lead the way out. 

 

Roger smirk as he walked through the crowd and past the black haired omega from earlier. He was well aware that his hair was a mess and tangled from Brian pulling at it, his lips were obviously well  _ fucked _ and face still slightly red. He licked his lips before winking at her.

 

“You could never  _ dream _ of giving anyone the pleasure I just gave  _ my _ lover, darling. Next time, keep your hands to yourself. Now…” He smirks and glances back at Brian. “Let's go home… This night is  _ far _ from over~” He purrs before dragging the older man out. 

 

Not wasting a minute of their time and bee-lining for their flat. Thankfully the bar they were at was only a few blocks from the studio which was by Freddie and John's place, which in turn was just a few blocks from  _ their _ place. 

 

They reached their home quickly and hurried up the stairs, the lift still not working. Slamming the door open and closed, fumbling with the lock as their lips locked heatedly. They both stumbled upstairs, refusing to let their kiss break, and finally made it to the bed.

 

Roger ripped the already unbuttoned shirt off his lover and pushed him down to the bed. Smirking as Brian gazed up with slight wide eyes.

 

“Oh, daddy, did you think I'd let go of my possessiveness so easily~? Ooooh no. We still have a very…  _ very _ long night ahead of us~” Roger purrs as he kneels beside the bed and rummages around in what Brian  _ knows _ is their toy box.

 

When Roger popped back up, he didn't see anything in his hands which made him very curious. But soon his curiosity was replaced with lust as Roger's lips attacked his own in a searing, deep kiss. He got lost in the kiss so quickly… The way the omega  _ dominated  _ his lips and sucked on his tongue harshly. The smalls purrs and hums already leaving Roger's throat. Everything making Brian painfully hard again… But he was brought back to reality when he noticed the omega had tested his arms above his head and he felt a cold metal clamp around both wrists. He wasn't able to move them at all which could only mean he was cuffed to the headboard…

 

“Mmm and what do you have planned?” Brian asked, leaning his head down to catch the omegas lips. The omega only kissed him for a minute before pulling away and leaving the room. “Roger?” Brian called, feeling nervous, but the drummer sent soothing thoughts across their bond. When the omega returned, he was naked, his blond hair brushed out. Brian let his eyes roam over the man, taking in every dip and curve of his body. “Fuck you look sexy.” Brian hissed, watching as his omega climbed back on the bed, for the first time he noticed the tie in his hands. 

 

“What-?” Was all he staggered out before the drummer covered his eyes with the tie, knotting it behind his head. “Rog? Safe word is still  _ ‘Rhapsody _ ’?” He asked chewing his lip, but knowing he most likely wouldn't use the safe word. 

 

A small giggle filled the air as Roger leaned down and kissed Brian softly before trailing his kiss to the older man’s ear. “Yea, lover.  _ Rhapsody _ … Though I think you’ll be absolutely fine~” He hums softly, letting his hands travel down the alpha’s warm chest. “Especially if you’re good for me~ You will be good won’t you~?” The omega giggles again, his hands undoing Brian’s jeans before he leans back and slips the jeans and boxers off his lover. 

 

“Already so hard~” Roger muses as his fingers barely brush against the head of Brian’s cock, loving the how it twitches at the gentle touch. “What should I do to you first, I wonder~?” He thinks out loud. “I think I know  _ just _ the thing…” 

 

The bed shifted as Roger straddled Brian, his hands gently rubbing down the warm chest before reaching under him to take the thick cock into his hand and positioning himself directly above. Slowly, he slid himself down. Moaning as he was slowly filled with the full warmness of his lover. He wasn’t fully stretched, it had only been a day or two since the last time they made love. But he was stretched enough.

 

He moans out as he fully seats himself on his alpha. Smirking at how Brian is already straining against the cuffs. “Hush, love, don’t hurt yourself. Just let me care for you~” He coos softly, lifting himself almost completely up before slamming back down. Repeating this action, slowly picking his pace up until both their moans filled the room.    
  
“Fu-fuck, Bri~! Ar-are you close~?” Roger moans softly as Brian nods quickly, the older man’s hips snapping up to meet his own. Quickly, the omega lifted himself completely up making the older man groan. “Aw, I’m sorry, did you need to cum, daddy~?” The blonde teases as he shifts himself off the bed, watching the older man strain against the cuffs once more.

 

“Roger!” Brian cried out when the omega got off the bed. His hips continue to pump into the open air, straining for something to rub against. The alpha listened closely as the omega moved around the room. “Baby? Come back here and be with daddy, please?” Brian tried, worry filling him as the room became eerily quiet.

 

“I'm here, lover. Don't worry.” The bed dips slightly as Roger sits on the edge of the bed. He gently rubs Brian's leg. “You're aching, aren't you? Leaking so much…” His hand barely brushing the aching cock. “Think I know what to do next~” He purrs, reaching up and taking the blindfold off. 

 

Brian blinked a few times, the sudden contrast of light hurting his eyes. He watched as Roger moved between his legs, the omega smirked at him before leaning down and sucking on of his testicles into his warm mouth. The alpha moaned, Roger continued to suck and nuzzle at his balls, making Brian's cock twitch with need. The omega made eye contact with him as he licked a hot strip up the underside of his prick. Brian moaned so loudly he thought the windows shook in their frames. 

 

As Roger nearer the top of his penis he opened his mouth wide, looking like he was going to sink down around the warm flesh. But instead the omega just puffed out warm breath, not touching the alpha anywhere. The drummer moved down again, this time biting and sucking where thigh met groin. 

 

“R-Rog…. Oh baby.” Brian cried out, his wrist cutting themselves as he pulled against the cuffs. The alpha tried moving his hips and legs, but found nothing. As he continued to try, the omega brought his hand down on his thigh with a loud smack. 

 

“No!” Brian growled, his head snapping up to look at his omega. “Only daddy can smack your little ass.” His inner alpha screamed. “Don't do that again, baby, or I'll lock you in a cock cage and make you watch as I get myself off. Daddys fine if you wanna play dominance, but no. Hitting. Daddy.” He growled, watching as the omegas cock jumped with excitement, still being dominated while the alpha was tied down. “Come up here and say sorry to daddy before you continue.” 

 

“Sorry,  _ daddy _ , but you're not making the commands tonight~ But you did give me a good idea.” Roger giggles before sitting up completely and getting off the bed. Folding his arms in thought. “And if you misbehave, I  _ will _ hit you again. It's only fair, don't you think? We're equals after all.” His blue eyes flicker to Brian as he debated how far he really wanted to go. He didn't want to set Brian off… even the sweetest alpha could turn in second, he was sure… 

 

Biting his lip, he battled with the nervousness that set in. He wasn't supposed to have any dominance… no matter what, the omega shouldn't have this power… Shaking his head he tried to push the negative thoughts down and bting his confidence back up.

 

“What do you want me to do, daddy?” He kept his voice strong as he smirked down at his alpha. “What do you want~?” He purrs softly, feeling the urge to untie his  _ alpha _ , but again he tried to swallow the submissive feeling inside him.

 

Brian looked up at the ceiling, his arms beginning to ache from being in the same position for so long. Taking a long breath he cooled his inner alpha, trying to let the omega have his fun. 

 

“I want to fuck you, baby.” He whispered looking back at his omega, while trying to keep control of his inner alpha.

 

Roger bit his lip and looked down slightly before sitting on the bed and reaching over for the cuffs key. He slowly uncuffed the alpha. 

 

“Sorry…” He mutters softly, bowing his head slightly. “I didn't mean to…. Go too far… or anger you…”

 

“No, my love, no.” Brian said in a rush, grabbing his omega to keep him close. “I could never be angry with you, never.” Brian soothed, petting the omega hair. “You just have me  _ so  _ turned on!  _ Damn,  _ I just  _ need you.  _ My inner alpha is getting more riled up by the minute because of you, my love. You're so sexy, and such a  _ tease,  _ I just need you so much. You keep me on the edge of coming and it’s driving me wild!” He alpha kissed his omega softly. “I didn’t say the safe word, I'm okay, but  _ fucking hot because of you.”  _ Brian quickly lay back down, his arms moving back to above his head, ready to be cuffed again. “Come on, my love, show me I'm yours.”

 

The omega blushed deeply and looked away slightly. “Are you sure…? I don’t want to push my limits, Bri…” He bites his lip softly, trying to calm his heart beat down. “I just want to please you…” His blue eyes slowly look up to meet his alpha’s hazel gaze. His hands nervously fumbling with the cuffs.

 

“Baby, we can do whatever  _ you  _ want.” Brian hummed, leaning forward to take the omegas hands. “You were the one who started this.” He gave a cheeky grin. “As long as you're satisfied and happy, then so am I. So cuff me, dominate me, do whatever, but I don’t like the hitting. The only reason I do that to you is because I  _ know  _ it drive you wild.” The alpha rubbed his thumbs over his mate hands, sending calming thoughts across their bond. 

 

Roger looked down at their hands. He felt bad, he shouldn't have hit Brian… 

 

“My love…” Brian whispered, his cock was still pulsing with need, as was Roger's but the omegas was becoming less and less so with each moment. “Talk to me Roger, what's going on in that pretty blond head of yours?” Anxiety over took the alpha, worried he had hurt his omega in some way. “I love you so much Roger.  _ So much!”  _

 

The older man looked down at his body, noticing all the love bites and hickeys, his neck aching pleasantly from where his omega had bit him. He looked at his thighs, seeing the purple bruises littering his skin. A shiver of pleasure worked its way up his spine, a fresh wave of pre-cum leaking from the tip of his prick. He thought of how his body would ache tomorrow, his shoulders tight and his wrist swollen and cut, a small moan left his lips quietly. He loved to cover Roger in his marks, but he loved it even more when he himself was cover. Bruises at his neck, nail scratches down his back, his scalp aching from Roger pulling his hair. Even the thought of it seemed to make him impossibly harder. 

 

Yes, he may be the alpha in the relationship, and he would make sure everyone knew Roger was his. But he loved when people knew he was Roger's. That his heart belonged to the short man, that his  _ soul  _ was  _ bonded  _ to the omega. He enjoyed showering at night, so when he woke the omegas scent was settled back into his skin, letting everyone with a working nose know who he had spent the night with, and who he planned to spend every night with. 

 

Many people also might think he ran their relationship, but they were wrong. If Roger wanted something, he got it. He didn't control his omega like most alphas, he loved the mans free spirit, his love for life. He wasn't going to take that away and control him. Instead he sat beside his mate, watching him happily, and being there when he needed him. Like in sex, Roger  _ wanted  _ and  _ needed  _ him to be dominant, to take control and keep his self-hatred mind quiet. To remind him Brian thought he was perfect in every way, that he  _ is  _ perfect. 

 

Brian loved his omega so much, and he loved that his body showed that he was the omegas. 

 

The alpha was brought back to the present when he heard a small gasp. He only now realized he had been letting all those feelings pass through their bond. 

 

Roger blushed deeply as he stared at his alpha with wide eyes. He shifted shyly and slowly looked away, chewing at his bottom lip.

 

“I….” He started, but his voice stopped working and he couldn't bring himself to think clearly. The love, security, and warmth flowed through their bond. He blinked tears away, not wanting to ruin the mood even more by crying.

 

“You're too good to me, do you know that…?” The omega manages to mutter softly. Voice barely above a whisper.

 

“No.” Brian shook his head, letting go of one of the omegas hands to touch his cheek. “You're just perfect for me.” Brian smiled softly, pulling at the omegas hand so he would sit in his lap. 

 

The younger man sat on his lap shyly. Keeping his eyes down cast until he was sure no tears were glistening in his eyes. 

 

“I love you…. I…. Never… you would never pick… a prettier omega would you…?” Roger asks quietly. He knew it was a stupid question. He knew the answer. Brian had told him all night. But…. 

 

“So-sorry. I know the answer… I just… I-.... Fuck, Brian, I'm sorry for being such a mess…” He hides his face in his hands, hoping to just disappear.

 

The alpha took the omegas face in his hands, making him look up. “You're not a mess. You're human, and everyone needs reassurance sometimes.” He leaned forward and kissed the omegas nose. “I could never find someone with a cuter nose.” He kissed each of the omegas eyelids. “Or with more stunning blue eyes.” He began to kiss each place as he spoke. “Or rosey cheeks… or someone with such blond hair that makes me just want to run my fingers through it… or someone with such pretty pink lips, that are so kissable. I could kiss your lips for years and never get bored. I could never, ever, find someone with a neck like yours, so perfect to kiss and suck and leave my mark. Or someone with such a soft but firm jaw, it's like it was made for me to run my nose over again and again.” The alpha quickly turned laying his omega back on the bed. 

 

“I couldn't in a hundred years find someone with such perfect shoulders, with collar bones that are perfect to nibble on.” He let his teeth drag lightly against the omegas skin, tickling him slightly. “ _ God  _ and your arms! How they flex and move, and when you play the drums or guitar, I nearly drool. Don't get me started on your hands, I could go on for ages. How your fingers fit perfectly between mine, or how they are small and I can hold them so easily, or the way they feel in my hair,  _ nugh _ !” He panted slightly as he kissed each finger on both the omegas hands. “I'll come back to these.” He chuckled, moving back up to the omegas chest. “I love you're chest so much, how when I lay on it, it's like the perfect pillow, I could  _ never _ find someone else like that. And your nipples, such a dusty pink, how you react when I suck on them.” He licked over the omegas left nipple, the mans back arching slightly. He kissed his way down the omegas abdomen. “I love that you carry a little weight, so I have something to hold onto, something to squeeze and cuddle.” He gave the omegas hips a slight lift so he could wrap his arms fully around him. He squeezed tightly, the omegas belly pressed to his chest. 

 

“I couldn't dream of someone having hips like yours. I can hold them just perfectly.” His hands still under the omega, he moved them up his back. “And your back, it's like watching a Greek God from behind.” His hands moved back down, now grabbing the omegas ass tightly. “How could anyone,  _ anyone,  _ beat your ass. It's full and round, squeezable and soft, and in tight jeans I want to drop to my knees and  _ beg  _ to be able to touch it, even run my finger over it. And to think, it's all  _ mine!  _ I still can't believe I haven't locked you away so no one could see this ass but me.  _ No one  _ could top this ass.” His hands moved to the omegas thighs, kissing down each one. “And your thighs, you may look small but I know if you kicked me I'd be against the wall. Your calves drive me wild, the way the flex when you walk.” He moved his hands to the omegas toe, which were freezing as always. “This might seem weird, but I love that your feet are cold all the time. When you stick them on me, it reminds me you trust me to take care of you, to be there for you.” The alpha moved back up his omegas body, stopping at his waist. “Now, your penis. It fits perfectly in my mouth, and it looks so beautiful when you cum, I would never trade that.” The alpha kissed along the swollen flesh. “And your hole!” He lifted the omegas legs over his shoulders, letting his fingers rub over the tight hole. “It’s the only one that can take me, why would I ever give that up?” 

 

The alpha let the omegas legs fall, moving back up his body, hovering so they were face to face. He leaned down and kissed the omegas forehead. “But more than anything, more than how you look. I would never, ever ever ever, in a thousand years, or for the world triad what is inside you. I would never give up how funny you are, or sarcastic, or loving. I wouldn't let that brilliant mind slip away from me, or how good you are at writing music. How you can hear a tone and pick it up so quickly. I would never give up your loving heart, or how much you love me. If I had to give away everything to be able to keep you by my side, I would give them the shirt on my back. I love you  _ so much,  _ Roger. And I wouldn't want anyone else to share my life with. I love everything about you, every hair to every word to every tear. If they said I had to give you up but I got to make my perfect person, I would laugh because you are my perfect person. I want and need you, and  _ only you.”  _ The alpha looked down at his omega, the blue eyes spilling with tears as he let everything he felt for the omega pass through their bond.

 

“Bri-Brian…” Rogers cheeks were a bright pink, lips slightly parted while tears streamed from his eyes. “Yo-you’re… You…” He covered his face with his hands shyly. “D-do you listen to the things you say…?” The omega mutters softly. The feeling of completely warmth and love inside him… No one, not even his dearest mother had ever told him  _ anything _ like  _ that _ …

 

“You’re truly…  _ truly _ too sweet for me…” He bites his lip softly as he slowly uncovers his face, still beet red. “You don’t understand what your words do to me, Bri…” Roger gently grabs one of Brian’s hands and guides it to his chest, setting it right above his  _ thumping _ heart. Beating 100,000 miles per second…. That may or may not be exaggerating…

 

“No, my love, I'm just being honest with you.” Brian leaned down and kissed over Roger's heart. As he did his aching cock brushed the omegas. He let out a deep moan, his body shivering slightly. “Roger, baby, let me make love to you? Let me show my how much I love you?” 

 

Roger nodded quickly, kissing Brian back softly. “Please… Make love to me, Brian…” He mutters against the older man’s lips, his fingers tangling through the brown curls. “I love you… I really… really do… You’re  _ mine _ … Only  _ mine _ …. And honestly, if you were to lock me away, I would absolutely love it… But then I’d have to learn how to cook for you…..” Roger bites his lip and giggles softly. “Yikes… maybe you shouldn’t lock me away?”

 

“No.” Brian laughed, shaking his head. “There is no way I'm letting you cook, you'd burn the place down just making cereal.” The alpha kissed his way down Roger's neck, sucking and biting at a patch of warm skin. As he left a hickey, he pulled the omegas legs open, moving close and letting the head of his cock slip inside. He slowly moved his hips, letting them both feel everything. 

 

“I love you so much Roger.” Brian hummed as he began to speed up. “I want to spend the rest of my life with you and only you.” He began to praise his omega as he worked them both towards completion. Roger began to moan loudly, his hands tightening in the alphas hair, this only made Brian move fasting, wanting to give the omega more pleasure. 

 

“Baby. I'm close. Cum for me, please.” He begged, just about to tip over the edge.

 

Roger moaned out, he knew he had teased Brian enough and his poor lover needed to cum. And he needed to cum too.

 

Their pace was frantic and needy as Roger's back arched and he moaned out  _ loudly _ . Spilling over both their chests as his body shook from his orgasam. His eyes rolled back as he felt Brian release deep inside him. The warmth flooding him. The sound of his alpha's moans made him shiver more as they came from their high. 

 

Slowly, Brian pulled out and laid beside his lover. Pulling him into his arms and holding him close. Not caring about their mess at the moment. Just enjoying the feeling of their bodies pressed together. 

 

The omega hummed softly. Nuzzling into Brian's neck, scenting him before kissing at the marked up area. Biting and sucking softly, adding some more to the collection. 

 

“ _ Mine _ .” he mutters softly before sucking another slightly clear spot softly. 

 

Brian only hummed, tilting his head to give the omega more room. The alpha began to yawn, his jaw aching from the wide movement. 

 

“Rog… cuddle with me?” Brian asked, forgetting that they should probably clean up. He was too warm and too comfortable with his omega close to care at the moment.

 

Roger hummed softly and cuddled close to his alpha. Purring softly.

 

“I love you….” He purrs softly.

 

“I love you so much.” Brian sighed, sleep over taking him as he pulled the omega closer to his body. He wanted to be able to hold his mate all night, so he tightened his arms even more. “Stay by me all night.” He slurred falling into a restful sleep.

 

* * *

 

 

The next morning Roger and Brian had made it to the studio late. Freddie's arms were crossed and he was tapping his foot.

 

“Glad you both could join u-” His eyes fell on Brian's marked up neck and he gawked slightly. Looking at Roger with slightly wide eyes and a smirk. “Roger~”

 

The omega smiled and kept his head up proudly as the older omega stared at  _ his _ alpha. He purred softly. 

 

“Look, but don't touch.” Roger hums, winking at Brian before making his way to the drums.

 

The alpha rolled his eyes, a smile of love on his face. He picked up his guitar, feeling the other couple and sound booth techs eyes running over his bruised and bitten neck. Brian lifted the strap over his head, wincing at his tight shoulders. The band began to play around, each of them warming up. The guitarist rolled his sleeves up, tired of the fabric hitting the strings. 

 

“Brian?” John looked at his wrist. “Did you get arrested?” 

 

“Oh… I- no, I didn't.” Shook his head, looking over at the omega who was smirking happily. 

 

“Kinky.” Freddie hummed, trying not to laugh. “See John, if the prude Brian can do things like that, then your daddy kink is fine.” John's face flamed red, glaring at Freddie.

 

Roger giggled and winked at John.

 

“Don't worry, John. Your kinks are just fine~” He purrs softly, Freddie laughing softly.

 

“Right,  _ daddy _ ?” Roger looks at his alpha, smirking.

 

Brian's face became just a red as John's. The two alphas looked at each other, both feeling awkward at knowing this much about the other. 

 

“Rog…” Brian sighed, covering his face. “Baby…” 

 

The two omegas just looked at each other and giggled.

 

“Let's get to work, boys~” Freddie hums before walking to the piano. Flashing a smile at John before starting a familiar tune. Roger following his lead.


End file.
